Princess Punt (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Princess Punt= |-|Anne Punt Quettebuss= |-|Anne Punt Quettebuss in Love= Summary Anne Punt Quettebuss, better known as Princess Punt, is the titular princess from Gungho's Princess Punt series. She made an appearance in Puzzle and Dragons during a special event where the player and their monsters would battle various foes from the series, with Princess Punt occasionally appearing as a surprise opponent and recruitable ally. Her base form, Princess Punt, can evolve into a more powerful form, Anne Punt Quettebuss, and can ultimate evolve into the even more powerful Anne Punt Quettebuss in Love Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B, High 6-B with Sweet Shoot | 5-B, Higher with Sweet Shoot | 5-B, 5-A with Improved Sweet Shoot Name: Princess Punt | Anne Punt Quettebuss | Anne Punt Quettebuss in Love Origin: Princess Punt/Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Balanced Type, Light Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Healing | All previous abilities, Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Should be comparable to monsters like Exia), Large Country level with Sweet Shoot (Multiplies her power by 30x) | Planet level (Should be comparable to Vritra), Higher with Sweet Shoot (Multiplies her power by 30x) | Planet level (Stronger than before), Large Planet level with Improved Sweet Shoot (Multiplies her power by 150x) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Extended melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from dark attacks. Arrogant and selfish, her entire quest is motivated on finding a hot guy to marry. She will waste a preemptive strike asking about possible 'Hunks' instead of attacking Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Princess Punt can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Princess Punt: *'Sweet Shoot:' A Light attack that does 30x damage to one foe *'Princess's Selfish Order:' Passively buffs all Balanced Type allies' Attack and Recovery by 1.5x Anne Punt Quettebuss: *'Sweet Shoot:' A Light attack that does 30x damage to one foe *'Princess's Selfish Love:' Passively buffs all Balanced Type allies' HP, Attack, and Recovery by 1.5x *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for all allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Where are all the Hunks?:' Preemptive ability, does nothing *'Sweet Shoot!:' An attack that also changes 1 random orb into a Heart Orb *'Watch me score!:' Buffs Attack by 2x for a limited time Anne Punt Quettebuss in Love: *'Improved Sweet Shoot:' A Light attack that does 150x damage to one foe *'Princess's Selfish Love:' Passively buffs all Balanced Type allies' HP, Attack and Recovery by 1.5x *'Enhanced Light Orbs(2):' 40% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for all allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Enhance Team HP:' Passively increases all allies' HP by 5% *'Enhance Team RCV:' Passively increases all allies' Recovery by 10% Key: Princess Punt | Anne Punt Quettebuss | Anne Punt Quettebuss in Love Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Crossover Characters Category:Princess Punt